


Stroke to Sleep

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Steve is suffering from nightmares and having trouble sleeping. Peggy has a very pleasurable remedy for this.





	Stroke to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a smutty fic. I tried my best to write a descriptive handjob though it did prove difficult. There are only so many ways you can talk about jerking someone off. But anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)

Their brownstone home was quiet. The only faint sounds to be heard were of the city outside. A faint glow shone through the blinds from a streetlamp.

Peggy and Steve were sleeping tightly in their king size bed, wrapped together under a heavy light gray comforter.

Steve jolted awake with a shout, bolting upright. He quickly surveyed his surroundings for danger before realizing it had been another nightmare, that was the fourth one this week. He ran a hand through his hair and checked the time before lying back flat, resting his head on his pillow.

"Steve? Are you alright?" Peggy asked in a soft, comforting voice. A voice that she reserved only for those she cared of most.

He responded slowly, having trouble finding his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, Peg," he told her although he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me, Steve. Another nightmare?"

Steve sat back up and took a big breath before answering, "Yeah. Same as last time. I crash, water and ice start surrounding me which makes me panic, then I wake up. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Shh, Steve. You never have to apologize for this." Peggy began to slowly rub his back before asking, "Were you able to get much sleep?"

"No. Didn't even get to sleep until 2:30." Peggy glanced over at the clock, revealing the current time to be nearing 4 A.M.

Peggy had to be into work in a matter of hours but she knew she needed to help her husband sleep.

"Lay back, Steve," Peggy said while she lightly pushed on Steve's chest to help him.

Peggy rested on an elbow, using her left hand to pull out Steve's length from his boxers.

"Peg...."

"Shhh, relax, Steve. Do as Peggy says."

Steve did as he was told, laying back and allowing Peggy to remove him from his boxers. She wrapped one hand around him, her hands looking tiny when compared to his large cock.

"I'm going to help you sleep, my love. Close your eyes and relax your muscles."

Again he did as instructed, finding a comfortable position to attempt to fall back asleep in.

Peggy laid back down as well. Cuddling into Steve's side. Steve instinctively wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closer. Peggy's right hand began to stroke him slowly. His semi-hard cock was growing harder every second and Steve began thrusting upwards, matching her strokes.

As Steve's cock reached its full length, a dribble of precum seeped out of his slit, sliding down his pink velvety head. Peggy took her right thumb and dragged it up his cock, gathering the precum before bringing her thumb to her lips and sucking it in. Steve opened his eyes slightly at that and glanced over at her, watching her hungrily with half-lidded eyes, letting out a quiet groan at the sight.

She returned her hand to his cock, grabbing him with a firm grip and began stroking again. Each stroke pulling the soft skin of the top of his shaft over part of his tip.

Peggy moved into a kneeling position to allow her a better angle. She now wrapped both hands around his cock and gyrated her hands as she stroked him. The precum that continued oozing from his dick acting as a lubricant. His moans increased in volume at the added sensation of Peggy's extra hand, the sounds filling the space between them. Steve moved his left hand to rest on Peggy's thigh, caressing the soft skin under her nightdress with his thumb. His right hand came to rest behind his head, threading his own fingers through his hair.

Steve was memorized as he watched her through barely open eyes, her ample breasts pouring out of her silk nightdress as they rose and fell with each shallow breath. The moonlight shining in from the window illuminated her perfect skin.

"Let me see your body, Peg."

"Your eyes are supposed to be closed."

"They're barely open, can't help it. I wanna look at you."

Peggy protested but obliged none the less, removing her hands from his cock only momentarily to lift her nightdress up and over her head, tossing it at Steve's face. He took it gladly and inhaled her scent deeply before throwing it across the room.

"Bugger," Peggy added cheekily.

Peggy kept up the slow pace of her massage as Steve's breath began to even out and she could tell he was close to falling asleep. She rubbed his cock with one hand and rubbed his chest with the other, running her fingers through his thin chest hair. After a minute, her left hand moved down to cup his balls and she kneaded them lightly. She gave each one individual attention, caressing them with her slender fingers.

His breathing sped back up and she knew he was close to cumming. Peggy sped up her pace, stroking his cock quickly with her right hand and squeezing his balls with her left hand.

She watched him with great interest, his mouth slightly ajar, his chest rising and falling in sync with her strokes. 

Peggy leaned over, moving her mouth to his ear. Her breathing and light moaning combined to make Steve's favorite sound in the world and he loved nothing more than when she did it right into his ear. She nibbled and sucked lightly on his earlobe and moaned into him before whispering, "Cum for me, Steve."

Steve's breath caught, his legs and ass clenched and he exploded with a silent cry. The hand resting on Peggy's thigh squeezed hard enough to leave a mark. Steve knew Peggy would feel it that day, thinking about it during meetings and the most inappropriate of times. His toes curled and stretched with each burst of cum that was released. His cum shot up and landed on his stomach and chest, painting him in his release. A small drop even reaching his bearded chin.

Peggy stroked him all the way through it, wringing every drop last drop out of him, the last few spurts falling over her fingers. His legs unclenched and Steve relaxed back into the mattress. 

After his breathing returned to normal, Steve spoke again, "Let me repay the favor."

"Not tonight, darling. I'm not the one having trouble sleeping. Sleep now, Steve. I'll clean you up."

Steve did as he was told and closed his eyes once more, now actively trying to fall asleep. Peggy got up to grab a towel and when she returned he was completely out. Her sleep tactic having done its job perfectly. She wiped his cum up softly so as not to wake him and then climbed back in bed with him.

They each had their troubles. But with each other, there was nothing they couldn't overcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I have been wanting to write some more Steggy smut so this is where I started. I recently woke up at 4 in the morning from a dream about Steggy and it gave me this idea.
> 
> I have a list that I plan to go through, mostly involving Steve and Peggy exploring their kinky side. If anyone has any requests or prompts, leave them in the comments! I would love to give them a shot. 
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
